


Right In The Breadbasket

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right In The Breadbasket

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Right In The Breadbasket  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Castiel  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Castiel tries to help.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean rolled his eyes as the man cut in line in front of him but he didn’t say anything. 

“Excuse me.” Castiel tapped the man on the shoulder. “We were here first. I believe the correct thing for me to say is... go back to the end of the line.” He looked at Dean for confirmation.

Dean rubbed his hand across his eyes.

The man gave Castiel a filthy look. “Make me.” 

Loaves of bread flew out of the man’s basket.

Dean’s mouth fell open in shock. “What the...?”

Cas smiled at Dean, innocently. “I hit him in his breadbasket.”


End file.
